Grayza Week 2013
by satokasu565
Summary: A collection of prompts for Grayza Week 2013.
1. Day 1: Memories

**Day 1: Memories**

* * *

_*splash*_

He bent down to pick-up another rock, throwing it towards the river as it skips across the surface.

_*splash*_

"I thought I'd find you here."

He turned his head towards the source, Erza making her way towards him.

He threw one last rock, skipping across the surface of the river effortlessly then he sat down.

"This is my spot you know." said Erza as she sat beside him.

Gray just shrugged as he continues to stare towards the river, the waters bathing in hues of red, orange and yellow.

"But I guess we can share." said Erza, gazing towards the river as well.

"Our spot?" said Gray as he looks at her.

"Yeah, _our _spot." she said as she lets out a chuckle.

Gray smiled as he and Erza turned their eyes towards the sunset. The sound of the river streaming down the bank made the atmosphere of the place more peaceful.

"This place sure does bring back a lot of memories." said Erza as she smiles.

_*flashback*_

_She sat there quietly, tears streaming down her face._

_"There you are Erza!" _

_She heard a voice calling out to her, the sound of footsteps growing louder. _

_"This is the day I'm gonna' beat you!"_

_Gray, she thought to herself. She quickly wiped away some of her tears as she turns around to face him._

_"You again? Honestly, you just don't learn, do you?" she said as she gets up, wiping away the rest of her tears._

_Gray continues to stare at her, a look of shock and embarrassment plastered on his face._

_"Fine then, come and try it." she said as she glares at him._

_"Ahh… ehh… no." he said, his cheeks tinting red._

_"What's wrong? You surrendering?" she said._

_A moment of silence passed by between them._

_"Hey. Why are you always on your own?" he said finally._

_She looks at him in confusion, nobody asking her that before._

_"I prefer being alone. Being with other people just makes me uneasy." she said, staring at the ground._

_"Then why are you out here crying on your own?" he said, a determined look on his face._

_She stared at him bewildered, not sure how to answer his question._

"Yeah, it sure does." said Gray, smiling after reminiscing the same memory she was talking about.

"Thank you by the way. It's because of you I was able to open-up to people more. You're the first person who made me feel welcome when I arrived at Fairy Tail." she said.

Gray just smiled.

"How'd you know I was here anyway?" he said as he played with his necklace.

"I heard from the others that Juvia has been bothering you again". she said as she looks at him, annoyance was etched upon his face.

She let out a chuckle, patting him on the back.

"Why don't you just tell her how you really feel?" she said.

"I already did but she took it as a joke." he said, sighing.

"Well, she has to know sooner or later. Why don't you just try and date her? Or maybe because there's already someone else?" she said.

Gray just stared at her.

"Alright, no use prodding you then. I'm getting hungry. I could use a slice of strawberry cake or two. Come, let's go. I'll treat you." she said as she stands up, stretching her hand out to help Gray up.

"Sounds good to me." he said, taking her hand as he raises himself up.

"By the way, I want to meet that special someone of yours. And tell me when you finally told her how you feel." she said as she smiles.

"Sure thing, Erza." he said as he smiles back at her, making their way towards the bakeshop.

_In time, I will. _he thought to himself as he looks towards Erza, his special someone.


	2. Day 2: Tears

Their ride on the way back to Magnolia Town was quiet.

Natsu decided to take a nap instead to try and quell his motion sickness. Lucy has focused her attention to the clouds in the sky, Happy and Carla sleeping near her.

Although Erza would want a nap as well, she was worried about Gray.

She glanced at the Ice Mage, still looking outside the window, who hasn't spoken a word ever since he stopped the carriage awhile ago.

_Something is wrong_, she thought. She noticed his irregular breathing.

_He's crying?_ she thought, noticing his shoulders shaking a little bit and hearing a sniff every now and then.

Erza glanced towards Lucy who has fallen asleep as well. Seeing that everyone else is asleep, she decided that it was safe for them to talk.

"Gray?" she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

No answer.

"Is something the matter? You've been quiet ever since you stopped the carriage." she said.

Still no answer.

"You can talk to me, it's fine." she said.

"It's Ultear." he finally said.

Erza had a look of confusion on her face. Ultear hasn't crossed her mind until now, beginning to wonder what happened to her. She hadn't seen her since their conversation back at Crocus with Jellal and Millianna.

"I know why we had a glimpse of our future back when we're trying to stop the dragons."

Erza remained silent, listening to the rest of his words.

"I died back then. It was real. And Ultear... she saved me... She saved us... all of us..." he said as tears come spilling down his face.

"Gray..." said Erza as she pulls him in for a hug.

"She died... She died saving me... First Ur, now her... I couldn't save her..." he said, crying immensely now. He wrapped his arms around Erza, burying his face on her chest.

Erza started to caress his back, comforting her dear friend.

He continued to cry through the rest of their trip, with Erza comforting him.

"It's going to be alright. I'm always here for you." she said.

"Thank you..." he muttered, clinging onto her.


	3. Day 3: Trust

"I'll be right back, I'll go grab some strawberry cake. You guys want anything?" said Erza.

The boys just shook their heads.

"Okay. I'll get you guys something then." she said as she stands up from the table then left.

The two boys remained silent for awhile. Jellal suddenly found his shoes interesting, staring at the ground while Gray on the other hand stares at him from across the table.

Jellal looked up, their eyes connecting. He found Gray glaring at him, making him uncomfortable.

"What?" said Jellal, finally breaking the silence.

"I really don't like you." said Gray, furrowing his eyebrows as he continues to glare at him.

Jellal was taken aback from Gray's words, frowning from his statement.

"You made Erza cry, a lot." Gray continued.

Jellal remained silent. He knows that he has caused Erza a lot of pain. He's been trying hard to pay her back. He also knows that he doesn't deserve her forgiveness.

"But…" said Gray, snapping Jellal back from his thoughts.  
"She trusts you. And I trust her. So I'll try my best to resist the urge to beat you up every time I see you." said Gray as he stops glaring at him.

Jellal just smiled, hearing that somewhat relieved him.

"Just so you know, the next time you hurt her…" he leaned forward.  
"I won't hold back." said Gray as he smirks at him.

Jellal chuckled.  
"Can I ask you one thing?" he said.  
Gray looked at him with a look of confusion on his face.  
"What?" said Gray.  
"Do you like her?" said Jellal, smirking at him.

Gray just stared at him, not knowing what to answer him.

Jellal chuckled again.

"I…" Gray stuttered but before he can answer him, he saw Erza walking towards their table.

"I'm back!" said Erza, carrying a huge plate of strawberry cake and three forks. She placed it down the table then she gives the two boys each a fork. Then she sat down besides Jellal.

"I didn't know what to get you guys so I decided to get a whole strawberry cake and we can just share!" she said as she happily takes a piece, eating it.

"Thanks Erza." said Jellal as he takes a piece.

Erza noticed Gray hasn't taken some of the cake yet.

"What's wrong Gray? Don't you want any?" she said.  
"Ah, it's nothing. I'll eat." he said as he takes a piece, his face flushing red.  
Erza looks at him, wondering why Gray was acting this way.

Jellal just chuckled.

"Did something happen when I was away?" she asked, looking at Jellal.  
Gray suddenly started coughing, choking on some of the cake as he looks at Jellal, his eyes wide.  
"Oh, it was nothing. We were just talking." said Jellal, chuckling as he notices Gray's expression.

Erza looks at the two boys in confusion but decides to let it go, shrugging as she goes back to eating the rest of the cake.

Gray glared at Jellal once more.  
Jellal just chuckled.


	4. Day 4: Battle

"Whoa, slow down. That's your fourth glass." said Mirajane as she looks at Gray, worried for his sake.

"Let him be Mira. He needs it." said Cana as she drinks the rest of her beer.

"Give me another glass." said Gray, pounding his fist on the counter.

"I'll be holding you responsible for this then, Cana." said Mirajane as she reluctantly gives Gray another glass of beer before leaving, attending to the other members asking for drinks as well.

"You worry way too much." shouted Cana.

Gray chugged down his fifth glass. Sighing, he laid his head down on the counter.

"Okay, what's the problem this time?" said Cana, propping her arm on the counter as she turns to face her friend.

"That's the problem." said Gray as he points towards two people who were seated across the room.

Cana looked past Gray and saw two familiar faces.

It was Erza and Jellal, happily talking to each other.

"Oh, I see." said Cana as she chuckles.

_His feelings for her was an internal battle. He wants to tell her how he feels and yet he can't, knowing that she still has lingering feelings for him. For Jellal, the man whom she wasted so many tears on._

_It was an eternal battle._

_And he must find a way to end it._

"Gray? Hello? Still alive?" said Cana, waving her hand in front of Gray's face.

"Cana, do you remember when we were still young you predicted that I'll have incredible luck that day?" said Gray as he stands up from his seat.

"Gray, I was eight years old back then. I didn't know how to use my magic well yet. Why are you bringing that up now?" said Cana as she looks at him confused.

"Well, I need some of that luck now." he said.

"What are you up to? Don't go making rash decisions now. You're drunk Gray, sit back down." said Cana as she stands up as well, making him sit back down.

"No, I must do this." he said, shaking her hand off of his shoulder. His eyes having a determined glint.

Cana trailed his gaze, her eyes going back to Jellal and Erza. She smiled, knowing what he meant.

"Go get her before it's too late." she said as she pats him on the back.

"I will." said Gray as he starts to walk towards the two.

Cana watched in admiration, seeing Gray excusing Erza from Jellal. He pulled her arm and they headed straight outside the room.

"Good luck, Gray." said Cana as she walks back to her seat.


	5. Day 5: Kiss

_The kiss was messy. _

_Full of passion, need and lust that's been pent-up for a long time._

_"Gray..." she moaned.._

_Clothes were scattered across the floor. The bed making creaking noises as their bodies writhe under the covers._

_They broke off their kiss, catching their breaths. _

_He looks down on her, her beautiful scarlet hair in tangles from all the activity. Her brown eyes met his dark blue ones._

_"I love you, Gray." she said as she smiles, reaching up to cup his face._

_"I love you too." he said as he dipped down to capture her lips once more._

Then...

He wakes up.

He sat-up from his bed, glancing towards the window.

Sunrise.

"It's just a dream..." he said, sighing.

"It's always the same one." he said.

He glanced at his bedside table, a silver necklace laid on top of it.

He took it, gently laying it on his palms.

"Erza..." he said as he clutches the necklace.

He gets out of bed, stretching his arms out.

As he starts preparing for the day, he takes a glance at the wall where different pictures hang.

There's a picture of the whole guild and their members. Then there's a group picture of him and his teammates.

But his eyes focused on a specific one.

It was wedding picture.

Every single member of Fairy Tail was there, all in their best suits and dresses.

They all surrounded the bride and groom, who were smiling happily together.

The bride was beautiful in her dress, her scarlet hair was held-up in a bun and a veil draped across her head.

The groom who was in an elegant tuxedo, his blue hair although combed back, he still looked handsome.

But the one distinct feature about him...

Is the red tattoo on the right side of his face.


	6. Day 6: 'Til Death Do Us Part

"Thank you! Please come again!" said the florist as she gives the old man a smile.

The old man just gave her a nod and then went on his way.

He passed by the bakeshop, where he and his wife used to go to frequently to eat her favorite strawberry cake.

He finally arrives at the river, their favorite place.

He settled down near a tree where a tombstone laid underneath.

He begged the town's mayor to allow her to rest there, near their favorite place. The mayor gave in eventually.

He placed the bouquet of flowers he bought earlier near the tombstone then he sat down.

He watches the sun set as he usually does with his wife.

"I miss you." said Gray.

"The children are alright. Annika gave birth recently. We're finally grandparents Erza." he said.

"Too bad you're not here to see her. She's so beautiful and she has your scarlet hair." he said, chuckling.

"I miss you so much. But, it won't be long now. I'll be joining you soon. I'm getting old." he said, reminiscing their wedding.

"I'll be going then." he said as he stands up.

"I'll come to see you, my love. Happy Anniversary to us." he said as he looks at the sunset once more before leaving the place.

* * *

_He passed away peacefully the next day._

_He was found sitting on his favorite rocking chair outside the porch of his house._

_He was clutching on a picture of Erza, wearing both of their wedding rings._


	7. Day 7: Family

"Tsk." he said as he kicks a rock, sending it flying towards the river.

He sat down, crossing his legs then propping his arm on one knee. He stared angrily at the river, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Found you." said a familiar voice as she approached the hunched figure.

She sat down next to him.

"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with your boyfriend?" he said, huffing.

Erza bursts out laughing.  
Gray looks at her, confused at her reaction.

"Jellal's not my boyfriend." she said, wiping off some tears.  
"Oh." said Gray, realizing his mistake.  
"But I thought…"  
"We decided to remain friends." she said, chuckling.

He suddenly stood up, turning around to face her.

"Then can I be your boyfriend?" he said, staring down at her.  
Erza was speechless from the sudden confession.

"I love you Erza. For a long time now." he said, not tearing his gaze away from her.  
"I want to protect you. I want to be there for you no matter what. I want to start a family with you." he said.

Suddenly, Erza stood up then grabbed him by his collar, pulling him in him for a kiss.  
Gray was surprised, seeing the girl he loves kissing him.  
He then kissed her back.

They broke apart, Erza smiling up to him.  
"Well, let's get to work then." she said as she grabs his hand, proceeded to walk back to the guild.  
"Work on what?" said Gray as she struggles to keep up with her.  
"Starting that family of course!" she said, smiling at him.

"Eh? This early?!" he exclaimed.  
"Why not?" she said, laughing merrily.


End file.
